winxfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
O destino fatal da estrela faro
|portugal = |italiano = La stella faro |inglês = Doom of the Lighthouse Star |anterior = O segredo de Orion |seguinte = Armadilha em Prometia }} O destino fatal da estrela faro é o episódio 6 da temporada 8 da série Clube Winx e o episódio 188 em total. Estreou-se em 21 de abril do 2019 na Itália. Argumento O episódio começa com as Winx e Twinkly que chegam a Irídia guiados pela nave de Orion, mas após chegarem à estrela, são recebidas bruscamente pelos Lumens do sítio, que repreendem Orion por ter-se atrevido a vir após tudo o que causou ao seu núcleo tentando arranjá-lo. As Winx tentam devolver a luz ao núcleo mágico utilizando os seus poderes Cosmix, mas já que a sua estrutura se encontra prejudicada gravemente, o núcleo não consegue reter a energia Cosmix das Winx, e apaga-se de novo. As Winx tentam encontrar outro jeito mas Orion, cansado das suas promessas sem valor, rejeita a sua ajuda e vai-se embora de pressa para o seu laboratório. Flora, mais preocupada pelas condições do planeta Prometia e pela sua vegetação, propõe às suas amigas que se dividam: umas acompanhá-la-ão a Prometia para ajudarem-na, enquanto as outras, conduzidas por Tecna, ficarão em Irídia à procura duma maneira de arranjar a estrutura do núcleo através da tecnomagia da rapariga. No entanto Bloom, determinada a não agravar mais a situação, diz às suas amigas que têm de ficar unidas. No seu laboratório, Orion recebe a visita do feiticeiro Valtor, que se apresenta como um feiticeiro da luz. Ele promete-lhe que salvará Prometia, mas faz um pacto com o rapaz: em troca, ele tem de ajudá-lo a destruir finalmente as seis Winx. Não tendo nada a perder, e sendo determinado custe o que custar a salvar o seu próprio planeta, Orion aceita a sua oferta. Desta maneira, prepara uma armadilha para as fadas. Indo por Irídia, Twinkly e as Winx encontram Lumilla, a melhor amiga de Twinkly, que está muito preocupada pelas condições da sua estrela. Enquanto isso, o grupo é alcançado por Orion, que propõe às raparigas um plano. Ele dá-lhes um potenciador de luz, um instrumento electrónico que iluminará Prometia artificialmente fazendo com que todas as plantas cresçam de novo, se for colocado num ponto do planeta em que funcionará correctamente. Flora põe-se muito contente com isto e as Winx aceitam ir a Prometia enquanto Orion ficará atrás para elaborar um plano para salvar Irídia. Também Twinkly e Lumilla ficarão em Irídia, determinadas a convencer os outros Lumens a apoiar a causa das Winx. Então as Winx chegam a Prometia, deslocando-se pelo planeta com os Winx-boards, uns meios de transporte voadores especiais criados por Tecna. Flora tenta utilizar a mesma magia da natureza para fazer reviver algumas plantas danadas pela ausência de luz, mas fracassa no seu objectivo. Junto às outras Winx, chega ao centro do planeta ainda mais decidida, onde Bloom coloca o instrumento que lhes deu Orion. No entanto este objecto, em vez de fazer com que as plantas murchadas voltem à vida, faz com que saia do terreno um dispositivo com uns tentáculos mecânicos que instantaneamente apanham Bloom, Tecna, Musa e Layla. Stella e Flora, as únicas Winx que ainda ficam livres, fogem do dispositivo, reparando que Orion as tem enganado durante todo este tempo. Factos importantes * Lumilla aparece pela primeira vez na série. * Orion decide ajudar Valtor e trair as Winx. Personagens * Bloom * Stella * Flora * Musa * Layla * Tecna * Sky * Brandon * Timmy * Hélia * Riven * Nex * Valtor * Twinkly * Obscurum * Orion * Lumilla * Outros Lumens Dados interessantes * Revela-se que Orion, na primeira vez que tentou consertar o núcleo de Irídia, danou-o gravemente. * Neste episódio Obscurum também não ataca, e também não aparecem os Staryummys. Imagens Winx-8x06-1.jpg Winx-8x06-2.jpg Winx-8x06-3.jpg Winx-8x06-4.jpg Winx-8x06-5.jpg Winx-8x06-6.jpg Categoria:Temporada 8 ca:El destí fatal de ľestel fanal de:Winx Club - Folge 806 en:Winx Club - Episode 806 es:Winx Club - Episodio 806 gl:O destino nefasto da estrela faro it:La Stella Faro pt-br:A Estrela Farol em Risco ro:Soarta stelei far ru:Несчастье звезды маяка